User blog:YanagiNiTsubame/Best Dragons for Dragon Tactics 2: Healing, Paralysis
With this entry I will start reviewing each (currently available) dragon, comparing it with its skill mates, and general utility. A reminder that these are my opinions, and they are formed with a high difficulty level in mind, where said skill is advantageous. Other posts: 1: General considerations 3: Agile 4: Focus, Ice 5: Poison 6: Electric, Sonic, Rock Healing Healing allies (and especially your avatar) is a crucial ability to succesfully clear a level. But some dragons are better than others for this task. Max stats of the currently available dragons. Prickleboggle The Prickleboggle is a defense-less dragon with a healing firebreath. This is faithfully transferred to its DT capabilities, being the only dragon with NO DAMAGING ATTACK, low-ish health, but traded for a massive utility as dedicated healer for all the team. Atk and Fpr stats are thus useless. High Hpr means its healing will be for a good chunk of hp, and with a decent Crit, its quantity can be further increased. Its first attack is a middle range multi target healing, second attack is a massive single target heal with long range, that provide additional healing to the target for 3 turns. Its third attack increase its own Dodge rate, and it thus help increasing its own survavibility. Pros: * It will heal everyone anytime. You will survive to the end of the battle with all of your allies alive and healthy. Cons: * No damaging attacks. However its role as team healer is so useful and niche, this is not really a con. * Low health and dodge chance. Protect your Prickle in battle by leaving it behind your damage dealers. Apply Camouflage when needed. * Move: 3. If you have faster dragons in your team, the Prickleboggle can fall behind. Keep an eye on it, and in case, spend a turn to let him catch up. Rating: Survival is everything you need to outlast even the hardest of enemies. The Prickleboggle can heal your ENTIRE team EVERY. SINGLE. TURN. It should be a fixed team member for high difficulty levels. Just make sure you move your team as a group, so the Prickleboggle can reach multiple team members with its Group Heal. Use Large Heal on team members with 0 or very low hp, and Camouflage when possible. Protect it by leaving it in the rearguard. Tide Glider Currently the only healing dragon with a damaging attack, it might be your only choice to field against Paralysis enemies if you don't have a healing weapon (they are pretty rare). However, its kit is not synergistic and quite weak. With one mid range weakish attack, one healing action, and increase dodge and movement in its third action (Hyper), it does not do a single thing well. Damage dealer? It has a decent Fpr, but only one attack. Its secondary effect is not very useful (strength down on target). With at least an "increase Fpr" type of effect on its third action, it could be a decent damage dealer, but now it falls short. Healing teanmates? While it has the same second action of the Prickleboggle, its Hpr stat is way lower, the range is Close instead of Long, and with a cooldown of 4 it means it might not be available when needed. Pros: * Currently only dragon available that is strong against Paralysis enemies. * Decent Fpr and Crit * High health Cons: * Its kit in general does not work well together. It will not be a good damage dealer nor a good healer for the team. Rating: if you get a healing weapon and a Prickleboggle, I don't see reasons to field the Tide Glider. Paralysis Agile enemies abound in DT, and they are pretty dangerous too. I still have nightmares from the Snoggletog levels Gronckles, stunning my Viking every single turn. Fear no more! Paralysis dragons have usually high mobility, some great secondary effects like stuns, and many have multi-target attacks. They are useful in general, even against neutral enemies. Max stats of the currently available dragons''. ''In bold: starter dragon. Dreadstrider Higher the hype, deeper the disappointment. By no means a bad dragon for DT, this exclusive and hard-to-reach event-only hybrid is a somewhat downgraded version of the Flightmare (that is a starter, so potentially free). First attack is close range, and deals extra damage for 2 turns. Second attack is MULTI-TARGET, mid range, and has 50% chance to stun. Third action is Charge Up FPR. With high Atk and Fpr stats, that can be further increased with its third action, the Dreadstrider can unleash massive damage (nearly 2.5k damage on its second charged attack at lvl 50!). It second action is also multi target and can stun the enemy, two of my favourite things in DT. Unfortunately it's linked to a 4 turns cooldown, while the Flightmare has it on its first attack, available every turn. The Dreadstrider is superior to its parent species in higher base stats and a Charge up, for a massive damage potential. Pros: * High damage stats * One mutli-target and stun chance attack * Increase own firepower Cons: * Multi and stun attack has a cooldown * First attack is close range * Low health, crit and def * Difficult to obtain Rating: It's easier to get a Flightmare than a Dreadstrider, and among the 2, I would invest in the Flightmare. If at least he had a 100% stun success. Flightmare The wielder of the crown for the Paralysis dragons in my opinion. A first attack with multi-range (2x FPR, mid range), and 50% chance to stun the enemy is difficult to top. Second attack is close range, 5x ATK (that is quite low), a shorter cooldown of 3 turns. Third action is Hyper, that can help increase the survival of this fragile dragon, also with a short cooldown. Did I already say this is a potentailly free dragon? meaning many players already have this gem in their stables. Pros: * Multi-target and stun attack every turn, mid range * Auto-survival action * Starter dragon Cons: * Second attack is quite weak * Low health, crit and def Rating: It needs protection, but it can be fielded and result useful even against neutral enemies. A stun chance on the first attack is gold. Speed Stinger Faithful to its name, the Speed Stinger offers a move of 5 tiles per turn. But it lose the multi-target attack. With overall similar actions to its paralysis mates, this is crucial in assigning the lower rate for the group to this wing-less dragon. First attack is close range, with 50% stun chance; second attack is mid range that deals a good amount of extra damage for 2 turns. Both Fpr and Atk are quite high, so this dragon has good damage potential. Third action is Hyper, that can help increase the survival of this fragile dragon, and double movements for this already fast dragon. Pros: * Stun chance on first attack * Auto-survival action * High damage stats * High mobility Cons: * First attack is close range * No multi-target attacks * Low health, crit and def Rating: The Speed Stinger is a powerful dragon for DT, with high damage attacks, stun chance and self-protection tools, but its competition in Paralysis is just better. The lack of multi-target attacks, that the other have, is a huge drawback. Possible niche: A movement of 10 for 3 turns means this dragon can reach nearly every spot of a DT field in one or two turns. You don't need to defeat your enemies if you can run away from them. This can be really useful in some scenario like the recent Dreadfall levels, where you need to visit 2 flags on the field. One of these flags can be visited by a dragon and being registered as valid (but not when the flag is just one, you need to reach it with your avatar). Category:Blog posts